Abusive Returns
by JacquelineCyrus
Summary: The kids' Uncle Ricky is back in town. And this time he's teamed up with two of Gumball's main enemies. With these three criminals combined, nothing shall stop them for ridding the world of the Watterson family...forever.


Chapter One - Ricky Returns

Ricky drove down the silent streets of Elmore. He drove and drove until he pulled into the parking lot of an old, run-down building. Chips of paint were peeling off and all the windows had been boarded up. He slammed the door of his car and entered the old building. Once inside, he walked up a rickety staircase to the third floor. The purple bunny walked down the hall until he came to a wooden door. Mounted on the wall next to the door was a plaque that read: Private. Do Not Enter Unless Granted Permission. Ricky took a small card out of his pocket and slid it through the membership card slot. The button on the slot turned green and he entered the room.

''Ready to proceed with the plan?'' Ricky asked.

''When it comes to hurting the Wattersons, I'm always ready.'' A distant voice said.

Gumball Watterson groaned and sat up. He yawned and looked at the clock. 7:25. He had to get up in five minutes anyway. It was the first day back to school. Gumball climbed down the ladder and got dressed. As he prepared to enter the eighth grade he tried to think positive. Seventh grade had brought him nothing but trouble. This year he was determined to turn his bad record around. Darwin yawned and also got ready. As the two siblings walked dowstairs, they found their little sister asleep on the couch. Darwin looked at her in confusion.

''Uh,Anais?'' He lightly poked her in the side. She moved suddenly then fell off the couch. Gumball stared down at her.

''Mornin',sis.'' He said. Anais glared at him.

''Why are you waking me up at 7:30 on a SUNDAY?!'' She complained. Darwin and Gumball looked at each other.

''Anais, it's Monday. We have school today.'' Darwin said. Anais stood up.

''What?!'' She pushed past Gumball and ran upstairs to get ready.

''What's her problem?'' Gumball asked.

''I don't know. Come on, let's have breakfast.'' Darwin said changing the subject. As they got out the bowls and spoons they heard a knock at the door. Gumball looked at Darwin.

''You're getting it this time.'' Gumball said. Darwin groaned. He set the spoon he was holding in his hand on the counter and went to answer the door. As Gumball prepared their cereal he heard a scream from the living room. Gumball dropped the milk on the floor.

''Uh...I'll get that later!'' He ran into the living room as Darwin backed up against the wall. He looked at the person standing in the doorway and covered his mouth to prevent a scream from escaping his throat. Ricky stared at the two teenagers and entered the house. Darwin stood up and ran upstairs to get his parents while leaving Gumball alone with Ricky. Gumball kept his distance from Ricky. Ricky tiptoed towards him with an evil smile. Gumball grabbed a butcher knife from the kitchen counter and held it out in front of him.

''S-stay away from me R-Ricky.'' Gumball warned. Ricky laughed.

''Please. A knife? Pathetic.'' Ricky grabbed the knife and ripped it from Gumball's hands. Gumball began to panic . Ricky grabbed Gumball by the collar of his shirt. Gumball kicked and struggled as he tried to get loose.

''Let him go, Ricky!'' Richard snapped. Ricky frowned and threw Gumball to the ground. Gumball looked up in horror and ran upstairs.

''I thought my wife told you to beat it. Why have you returned?'' Richard asked. Ricky smiled.

''Reasons.'' Tobias entered the house and snuck past the arguing siblings to the staircase. Gumball and Darwin were huddled together in the corner of their bedroom. The door to the room creaked open. The brothers hugged each other tightly and tried to be as still and quiet as possible. Footsteps got father away until they could no longer be heard. Gumball released his grip on Darwin.

''A-are they gone?'' Gumball wondered. Darwin shrugged.

''I don't know. Lemme check. '' Darwin stood up and entered the hallway. There was a bang, then silence. Gumball stayed in the room for five minutes. Darwin wasn't back yet. Gumball stood up and opened the bedroom door slowly. He looked around and tiptoed out of the room and walked down the hall.

''Darwin? Darwin!'' He whispered. Silence. Gumball was so focused on trying to find Darwin that he didn't hear Tobias sneaking up behind him. Tobias threw his hand over Gumball's mouth.

''Mmm!'' Gumball fought with Tobias, crashing into walls and breaking glasses. Tobias tugged at the cat's ears as Gumball continued to fight. He pulled Gumball into the living room where Richard froze in horror.

''Son!'' He cried. Gumball continued to pull away as his muffled cries called for help. Ricky grabbed Richard's arms preventing him from getting to Gumball. Tobias flung Gumball into the wall causing a bone in the young feline's body to break. Despite the agonizing pain he was in, Gumball got up the stregnth to ask his question.

''Where's...Darwin?'' He asked through clenched teeth. Tobias pulled the young fish over. Darwin's fins were tied behind his back and blood dripped down his face. Darwin has dried tear stains on his cheeks and he looked over at Gumball, signifing that the Watterson family was doomed.


End file.
